Dragon Ball Crimson
by Renegade Rising
Summary: Several incidents have occurred among dimensions, each of which were experiments by a certain scientist. Now that same scientist is dead set on sending these "experiments" to the timeline. With the different dimensions coming together to fight for different reasons, where do they stand on this paradox situation? Action, comradery, and maybe a touch of romance here and there await!


**Good morning, day, or evening! Heck, I don't know where you guys live. Anyway, I'm Renegade, and I'd like to thank you for clicking this, I hope not to disappoint. This story is, well… you'll see soon. Getting to the point of this little intro of mine, this is a story dedicated to my friends all over the world. I've based many of the characters in this series off of them or by their request, whatever I see fit. That means you'll see a colorful aray of characters, from the sadist to the passive perv (don't worry, this isn't that kind of fanfic) to the edgelord to the happy-go-lucky guy. This group is also based off of something else that we have IRL, but I'll explain that in time. It'd spoil the story.**

 **To give you a background on what this is, there are several different dimensions that I'll showcase, each with their own twist on events. Some are like our world, others are closer to the Dragon Ball World. Regardless, the main characters each have their own special traits and will be introduced in time. This is a prologue story with a time skip in between here and the first chapter by around ten years. It'll make sense in time. Speaking of time… well, I'll leave it to your imagination. If you have questions, feel free to leave them. I'll address each question myself. Don't worry, I have no intention of this becoming a dead fic, but the uploads might be far between. High school senior life and all. I'm done with this talk, let's get to it!**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super all belong to their respective owners.**

Prologue - Zero

On the planet of Kanassa, a lone figure walked among the ruins of a once great city. The figure bore horns on both shoulders, elbows, and ankles and sported four horns, two on each side of his head. All along his body, especially his head, he sported royal blue gems that glimmered in the sunlight. His body sported armor along the gems, mostly along his chest and lower leg, which was white. Everywhere else was black, the exception being his face. He wore red eyes, one of which was covered with a green scouter, and a biological mask that covered his mouth. Around his mouth, his skin was blue, but turned to black towards his ears. He sported a white, bony tail that had small spikes rimming the top.

The figure looked at the destruction that had occurred many years ago at the hands of the Saiyans. Looking from building to building, he saw many places that were stomped out by the Ozaroo, crushed and burned under their immense power. The figure felt a presence, a lingering power left behind by the many psychic residents that once inhabited this planet.

"Lord Zero!" came a voice from his scouter.

Zero pushed the talk button. "Go ahead Commander."

"It seems that there's a large group of power levels 100 kilometers to the North East of your location."

"Some of Frieza's former army?"

"Unlikely. They abandoned the planet after Frieza's death. I have a theory, though you may not believe me…"

"Commander, you know I always value your theories. We're currently dealing with forces that science can't explain. Anything is possible. Speak your mind."

"Right… well, you know how the Kanassans were a race of psychics? What if they hid away a group of their people to hide until the enemy left, concealing their powers to evade the scouters? They might have been waiting for Frieza's men to leave and have started rebuilding."

Zero considered this. "Your logic is sound Commander. I will move in to investigate, but have the men ready to attack if it's Frieza's men."

"Copy that my Lord."

"And Commander?"

"Yes sir?"

"Never be afraid to speak your mind with me. That's an order."

"Yes sir!"

Zero rose off of the ground and broke the sound barrier, heading to the location his commander had described. In less than a minute, Zero saw it: a colony, filled with lizard men. They were similar in appearance- scales all over their bodies and small claws on their hands, with varying clothes and different colors of green scales preventing them from looking the same. One of the Kanassans looked up and saw Zero, and began shouting in his native language. One word stood out though: "Frieza!"

The Kanassans began shooting ki blasts from their hands. Dozens of golden orbs flew towards Zero- only for Zero to deflect them all with one hand. The ki orbs flew behind him and exploded mid air, but the small shock waves blew up a large wind that rustled the vegetation. The Kanassans stood there in shock and horror- at least they could scratch the Saiyans!

Zero descended to the ground, his feet lightly touching the ground. His mask retracted into the bottom of his chin revealing his mouth. He held his hands in the air. "I'm not Frieza," he said in a calming voice. "Frieza was killed several years ago. My name is Zero, and I come in peace."

The Kanassans talked among themselves for a moment before they made a hole, allowing a hunched over Kanassan to walk forward. His scales had long since lost his luster, and some were beginning to turn brown, and walked with a cane. "I am Lotar, the elder of these people. You who call yourself Zero, why do you come to this planet?"

"I mean you no harm. I've come seeking your psychic power to give me insight to that which has yet to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Over the past few weeks, I've been haunted by dreams of fire and darkness. I fear that these aren't so much nightmares as they are visions of what is to come."

"And you want us to see what is to come?"

Zero nodded.

Lotar scratched his chin, trying to decipher what the best course of action was. After a moment, he looked Zero in the eye. "Come with me to my home. I shall read the future there."

Zero followed Lotar to a small concrete home, which looked like a cube on the outside. When he walked inside, the sun had begun to set, and the white concrete walls turned yellow with the sunlight. The walls were arranged to show a small kitchen, a living room and a bedroom. Just about everything in the house was concrete, with the exception of the bed and chairs, which appeared to have the pelt of some furry animal that Zero didn't recognize.

"Please, have a seat," said Lotar as he wandered into the kitchen. "Would you like some hot water?"

"You don't have to go through that trouble-"

"Please, I insist."

Zero cocked his head to the side in defeat, which Lotar took as a yes. After a moment, Lotar handed Zero a stone cup with warmed water, holding his own cup in his hand before taking a seat on the chair that sat facing Zero.

Zero took a sip of the water. "So, how is this going to work?" he asked.

"I shall sit by and meditate for a moment as I lock on to your soul and see into it's future," Lotar responded. He took a sip and crossed his legs. "I ask that you be still and please be patient. This will take a few minutes."

"Of course, elder."

Lotar closed his eyes and began the process. After a moment, he began to glow with a white light surrounding his body. He began breathing heavily and sweating. After five minutes, the glow disappeared, and Lotar opened his eyes.

"It seems to me," he began, "that you will play an important role in the future of the universe."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw a large city with a large dragon in the distance. I saw you surrounded by people of many species, all fighting a black haired man with a mask. In the distance, I saw a female with white hair and blue skin, smiling at the conflict and chanting an unknown spell. I also saw at her feet an egg of sorts."

Zero pondered this for a moment. "Is there anything else that-"

"Lord Zero!" came a voice from his scouter.

Zero pressed the talk button quickly. "What's wrong Commander?"

"A large number of enemies has appeared! It seems to be that another Arcosian has arrived with his men!"

"Send our troops into the field! I will deal with the leader!" Zero looked at Lotar. "Get your people underground quickly! It seems that someone is here for the planet!"

"What will you do?" asked a very concerned Lotar.

"To confront my family," replied Zero before launching himself into the air. Following the directions on his scouter, he landed in stopped in front of a massive army, filled with different species in armor that resembled Frieza's, except only one shoulder pad. In the center stood a being of the same species as himself, except without his horns. Where Zero had black and blue, this person had purple. The same could be said about the gems, which were a dark blue.

"Cooler, what are you doing here?!" screamed Zero.

"What's the matter Zero, gonna throw a hissy fit because someone's raining on your parade?" responded Cooler with a smug look on his face. "I'm here because I'm sick of your men attacking mine. If I kill you, then your men will lose hope, and I can go back to ruling without your interference. Nothing personal, cousin, it's just business."

"If you think that I'm just gonna sit by and let you kill me, then you've got another thing coming! Besides, there's one bit of info that even you, with all your resources, don't know."

Cooler narrowed his eyes. "And that is…?"

Zero grinned. "I'm the one who killed Frieza." Zero activated his mask and charged into combat, his troops following close behind.

Cooler and Zero met in the middle of the battle, exchanging blows faster than the eye could see. Explosions of varying colors filled the air around them as all hell broke loose in this battlefield of super powers. Cooler landed a blow in Zero's face, but much to his surprise, it barely affected him at all. Zero grabbed his hand, pulled him in closer, and wrapped his tail around Cooler's neck as he unleashed a barrage of punches.

Cooler decided he had had enough of this and whipped his tail across Zero's face, loosening his grip just enough for Cooler to hit him in the gut. Zero doubled over in pain, but recovered quickly, using his ki to send Cooler reeling through the air.

Cooler looked at Zero with curiosity. "You weren't this strong before… what did you do?"

"Have you ever heard of a planet called Earth?"

"No."

"Then I assume you haven't heard of a creature by the name of Cell."

"You assume correctly."

"Let's just say I've studied his techniques. Unlike you, I actually train."

Cooler put a smirk on his face. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong, cousin. While you've been wasting your time on *cough* lower species, I've found a way to push past the limits of our race. Allow me to demonstrate!"

Cooler began to let out a low growl as his body began to change. His skull began to expand, sporting rounded spikes out of his skull, forming out around the gem on his head. He grew a foot in size, and his muscles grew to proportion. The shoulders of his chest armor grew outward slightly, and small spikes grew on his back and wrists, resembling a shark fin. Finally, his eyes flashed to red, losing his pupils in the process.

Underneath his mask, Zero gaped in awe. "You've found a fifth form?!"

Cooler flashed a murderous grin. "Be grateful, cousin! You will be the first to die to this form, this augmented form!" He activated his mask, covering all of his face save his eyes. He charged at Zero before disappearing and reappearing in front of him, punching him in the gut. Before Zero could retaliate, Cooler wrapped his tail around Zero's neck and flung him at a destroyed building, trapping him in the rocks. Zero attempted to get his bearing on the situation, but Cooler kicked his stomach at full speed, blasting him through the building and into the dirt behind it.

Before Cooler could attack again, Zero rose above the ground to dodge. Zero waved his hand to his side, extended two fingers, and launched a green blast at Cooler, hitting him dead center. Much to Cooler's surprise, the attack actually burned. "How the hell were you able to do that?!" he screamed in question. "I clearly outrank you in terms of power, yet you were able to damage me?!"

Zero smirked underneath the mask. "You see, when it comes right down to it, power isn't the only thing that you need to win a fight." He put two fingers to his forehead, charge a ki blast in the other hand, and vanished before reappearing in front of Cooler, slamming the orb into Cooler's stomach. "Techniques and strategy can help overcome weakness!"

Purple blood came out of Cooler's torso as he went spiraling through the air and into a building. Zero didn't relent, and used Instant Transmission (I.T.) to and sledge hammered Cooler to the ground. He I.T.'d again and kicked Cooler into the air like a football, then slammed his fist between the lung and colon, keeping it there as he flew through the air and finally threw Cooler off of his fist and into the ground, creating a massive crater.

Cooler stumbled to his feet, his breathing gone ragged. "How… the hell… are you… doing this?!" He screamed in rage.

Zero smirked under his mask. "Didn't I tell you? It's all in technique. That includes how to use ki to back up your physical attacks at the most precise moments." He held his hands out to his sides. "If only you had bothered to learn from these 'lesser species,' then you would have beat me hands down."

Cooler's eyes began twitching in pure rage. "YOU BASTARD!" He rose into the air above Zero. "Fine then! You can perish with this damned planet!" Cooler rose his right index finger in the air and summoned a giant ball of energy that looked like a dark sun, the dark orange color seeming to darken the sky. "BURN IN HELL!" he screamed as he threw the ball.

Zero's expression didn't change. He moved himself into the path of the Supernova and puts his hands to his right side. "You know, Cell perfected a move commonly used by the humans, which is perfect for the situation, pun intended!" He channeled his ki into his cupped hands, a blue mass of ki forming. " KA, ME, HA, ME, HAAAA!" He thrusted his hands forward and unleashed a massive blue beam of concentrated ki, focusing the blast into the center of the Supernova. The dark orange sphere quickly dissipated, and the Perfect Kamehameha hit Cooler. All that could be heard was Cooler's scream as he engulfed in the blast.

After the light from the blast faded away, all that remained was Cooler's body, heavily burned from the attack and knocked unconscious. One look at his scouter told Zero that Cooler was still alive, even if only grasping at threads. Zero walked over to Cooler. "You always were an arrogant dick, you know that? Guess that means you're about to die as you lived- crashing and burning." He held out his right hand and summoned a golden ki ball in his hand- right as Cooler's eyes flashed to a dark red.

Cooler grabbed Zero's leg and threw him into another building faster than Zero could process. Zero's eyes went wide with surprise as he got to his feet. "What the hell was that?! You were barely hanging on!"

Cooler said nothing. Instead, a black and purple aura appeared around him, consuming Cooler and filling him with power, more power than he had at full strength. Cooler began to walk towards his victim.

Just then, a voice came over Zero's scouter. "Lord Zero! We've wiped out Cooler's forces and are moving in to assist! We noticed a large spike in Cooler's power! What's happening?!"

"Good question Commander Guprei." Just then he heard the sound of an afterimage behind him, catching a glimpse at two figures vanishing from sight, though he couldn't tell who they were. "Seems Cooler got an assist from an unknown duo." Zero got to his feet. "I'll need backup, but keep the men at a distance. Fire long range shots only, otherwise Cooler will swat the down like a mosquito."

"Understood sir!"

Cooler vanished from sight again, reappearing in front of Zero and whacking him across the face with his tail, sending Zero flying through the air. Zero skidded to a halt in the air as Cooler attempted to attack again, but Zero was ready this time. The blows from the two warriors vanished from sight as they flew through the sky at mach 5, so fast that an ordinary person could barely see the fight at all. As the two purple flames danced in the air, Zero's army had arrived to assist.

Guprei, wearing the armor that the rest of his men were wearing, gave an order. "Men, open fire on Cooler! Attempt to box him in and give Lord Zero an opening to attack at all costs!"

"Yes sir!" came an acknowledgment as the troops charge up ki balls, either through their bodies or their arm cannons. A flurry of red and gold energy bursts flew through the air right at Cooler, many of them giving off a direct hit. Cooler paused his fight with Zero to look at where the shooting came from, only for Zero to take advantage of the distraction and fire off a Perfect Shot, hitting Cooler right in the face. Cooler felt the burning sensation on his face and sent a triage of Death Beams into Zero's torso. Though they didn't go pierce all the way through, they certainly burned like hell.

"Hold fire, men!" came an order from Guprei. "Everyone charge up your power to maximum and then fire off your strongest blast all at once!"

The troops gave slow growls as they began to charge up ki, becoming surrounded with various colors of fire before they filled up that ki in their hands, charging up the biggest blast they possibly could. Zero saw what was happening and a grin came to his face. _Guprei, you have no idea how much this helps me._ "Now it's time to die!"he shouted as he gathered up energy. He put his hands out in front of him and fired off a small purple blast of energy that enveloped Cooler, freezing him in place while working Zero's… special touch into it (i.e. filling Cooler's body with poison and slowing him down significantly).

"FIRE!" came an order from Guprei, and massive blasts and beams came towards Cooler, all while the target was unable to move.

Zero once again put his hands to his sides and charged up power. "KAMEHAMEHAAA!"

Cooler was hit with blasts from both sides, and slowly disintegrated by the sheer power, leaving only a dying shout to echo throughout the universe to give one signal- the last of the royal line was dead.

Zero spent some time in the air, recovering from the fight before thrusting his fist in the air in victory. The men shouted to the heavens in triumph, all celebrating this monumentous victory.

Suddenly, Zero heard a voice call to him. "Someone summons you from a land far away. Brave warrior, come forth!"

Zero became enveloped in a golden light before vanishing completely, leaving his men wondering what happened to their leader.


End file.
